In putting a golf ball, it is desirable to impart forward rolling spin or topspin to the ball during the putting stroke. Topspin reduces ball skid on the putting surface and helps to initiate pure rolling motion, and it one of the objects of the present invention to provide an improved putter-head for imparting topspin to a golf ball on impact.